villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lilly D
'''Lilly D '''was a Life Like Doll in The Haunting Hour She appears in "Really You" as the episode's main antagonist. A girl named Lilly is given her very own life-sized "Really You" doll which is named Lilly D.; because she is good at manipulating her dad. Lilly remains a spoiled brat,bragging about Lilly D,even going as far as ripping the leg off a friends doll,after the friend informs Lilly that "Lilly D hates Lilly." Soon after,strange events begin to occur which Lilly's mother accuses Lilly of doing;despite how Lilly maintains she is innocent,and that Lilly D is alive. Soon,Lilly's mother starts to care more about Lilly D than Lilly;giving the doll breakfast and letting it sleep in her bed;the final straw being when Lilly's mother is convinced Lilly painted Bad Girl on her bedroom room wall,even though Lilly is once again denying her guilt; and Lilly's brother, Brandon tells his friend, Josh that he will prove Lilly D is alive,or isn't. Lilly's brother, Brandon, suspects the doll is trying to get rid of Lilly since her mother seems to love the doll more than she loves Lilly as he tries to record what she does in the middle of the night, it shows that she is alive, but she in a scary way takes the memory card out of his camera and and his mother takes it away from him, after she realizes she was probably spying on her and Brandon takes her apart and finds words on the back of her head saying "Destroy this Doll". Brandon and Josh try to solve the mystery of Lilly's new doll once and for all and discover that the doll is alive after going to the "Really You" building and the doll maker says that they built the building over her house and works in a basement and says all of the dolls have souls and pleased to be of who they are and Lilly D doesn't want to be a doll.She became a bad girl as the maker tried to destroy her but the people didn't believe her. Lilly becomes sick and pale, which the doctor says is merely a virus. The doll switches places with Lilly and it seems because Lily's mother says she wishes that Lily D was her daughter instead of the regular Lily and Brandon becomes suspicious when Lilly starts acting different. The next day, Brandon notices the discarded doll thrown in the trash has Lily's birthmark on the back of her neck. Lilly is restored to her normal self and the doll is hit by a garbage truck after trying to get back up. The doll is seen on the side of a street by two girls. The doll grabs one of the girls, causing them to run away in horror. thumb|right|442px Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Villainesses Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Bullies Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Villains Category:Sadists Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Mature Category:Knifemen Category:Nihilists Category:Torturer Category:Child Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderer Category:Revived Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Child-Abusers Category:Teletoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brainwashers